Stuck in Time
by fantasy me
Summary: It was Sakura's most unlucky day. On the way home from detention, she met some thug who robbed her of her money. Soon after, she stumbled into a mysterious house and ended up time travelling to the past. She meets a talking cat, a noisy plush toy, oh and her arch-nemesis' ancestor Syaoran Li.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

Summary: It was Sakura's most unlucky day. On the way home from detention, she met some thug who robbed her of her money. Soon after, she stumbled into a mysterious house and ended up time travelling to the past. She meets a talking cat, a noisy plush toy, oh and her arch-nemesis' ancestor Syaoran Li.

"Kinomoto! As if being 20 minutes late for class wasn't enough! You're sleeping in class again!" Taki sensei shouted.

The overwhelming feeling of drowsiness just seconds ago was immediately replaced by a burning feeling of embarassment and guilt.

"S-Sorry sensei!" was all Sakura could say.

"She must have been up late last night working part-time. I bet she hasn't done her essay too," Mei Yuan remarked. Taki sensei's expression towards Sakura sharpened.

"That's a good reminder for some homework checking, Mei Yuan," Taki sensei said. "Kinomoto, may I see your essay?"

Sakura gulped. "S-Sensei, I... I haven't done it..."

* * *

"Kinomoto, I hope I don't see you again here tomorrow. That would be the fifth time this week you're coming to detention." Shio sensei said as Sakura got up from her chair. She sheepishly smiled.

"Schoolwork is already quite a load to handle, it would require good time management to juggle school with a part-time job. And you're taking two part-time jobs."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a matter of right or wrong so don't apologise," Shio sensei went on. "It's just that you don't know how to balance your life. Are you in some very deep financial difficulty?"

Sakura hesitated. "Sensei... You know with my grades I definitely can't get a scholarship to go to university. But... But I still want to go to one. It's only 2 more years to university. So if I work really hard now, I can still save enough for the tuition fees."

Shio sensei's face softened. She patted Sakura's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're trying to be financially independent, and not wanting to put a strain on your father, Sakura. But I don't want this to come at the expense of your grades and conduct in school. If there's anything I can do, any after-school consultation classes you would like to have or any textbooks to borrow, please come and look for me at my office anytime."

Sakura smiled back. "Thanks, sensei. Or I can just look for you here."

"You should try a new environment."

* * *

Sakura hurriedly ran to out of the detention room to her locker to get her uniform for work.

"Oh no, I only have 30 minutes until my shift," she panicked as she slammed her locker door shut. She turned to run to the girls' changing room but accidentally ran into a student passing by.

"Oh dear, sorry! I'm so sorry," Sakura said as the person's books fell to the ground. However, when she looked up to face the person, her sorry expression immediately morphed into one of annoyance.

"Well, I accept your apology. So aren't you going to pick up my books?" said the pair of amber eyes staring back at her.

"Oh I would, if you were someone else." Sakura retorted. Then, she stomped hardly on his feet.

"OW!" He yelped. "What the HECK is wrong with you?" he shouted.

"Well if it isn't for YOU I wouldn't be in detention today! Thanks for broadcasting to the whole class that I didn't do my essay," Sakura said, glaring back.

"Hey, that was Mei Yuan, not me! And even if she didnt tell on you, you still would get in detention for something else anyway! Stop acting like a madwoman and getting angry with the whole world."

"She's your girlfriend, so you take responsibility!" Sakura argued back. Then she looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my gosh I only have 20 minutes now. I'm definitely going to be late! And it's all thank to you, Li!"

"Well, you're the one who started arguing!"

Sakura glared at him one last time walking off, making sure to brush past him roughly.

* * *

Sakura stuffed her paycheck into her bag as she hurried out of the shop. It was already 8pm and she would be late for her next job if she missed the 8.10 bus. This time, she decided to take the 5-minute shortcut to the bus stop, which was through a deserted back alley.

"If only I had a car!" she sighed as she started to walk hastily. Then her expression lightened into a smile as she thought about her paycheck that came in today.

"You're not a very punctual worker, Kinomoto. But I must say you have been doing a good job. I've received many positive customer feedback about you," her boss said as he presented her with the envelope containing her wages. "I've added alittle bonus. Keep up the good work!"

Sakura beamed and bowed. "Thank you!" she said grinning.

She was only one minute away from her destination when suddenly, she heard loud footsteps behind her and she felt a strong force shove her against the wall.

"AHHHHH-"

Her scream was cut off as the man put a knife to her throat. He had a huge scar across his left cheek and he was wearing shades. His right arm was sporting a huge dragon tattoo.

"You make one more sound, and I will make sure you see your own blood gush out from your neck." he said calmly. Then he looked at her bag.

"Give me that bag," he said as he reached out for it.

Sakura's fingers tightened around the bag. "No-" Her resistant scream quieted down as the knife made contact with her throat. The coolness of the metal made Sakura shudder with fear.

"That look on your face tells me you must have got a neat amount of money in your bag, girl." The man said as he effortlessly took her bag away.

"Please... Please don't take my money! I'm only a poor student," Sakura begged in a shaky voice.

"And I'm a poor man." He answered as he fished out the envelope. His smile widened when he opened it.

"Thanks girl. You saved my life today. I thought I wouldn't be able to get my weekly dose of heroine until I met you," he said before turning and running off. Sakura felt herself boil with indignation as she watched him disappear into the shadows until the streetlight. All she could think of, was that her hard earned money was now being wasted by a thug on drugs and alcohol.

Wiping a tear away, Sakura tried to calm herself down. Still feeling herself tremble as she thought of how her throat could have been so easily slit, she took small shaky steps in the direction of the bus stop. Her vision began to blur as she felt warm tears form in her eyes.

In the distance, she saw a shadow approaching her. From the outline of the shadow, it was distinctively a well-built guy.

_Oh please, not another thug! _Sakura begged inwardly. The shadow paused, before approaching her quickly. Sakura felt her heart palpitate wildly now. The good news was, she had nothing left for the guy to rob. But the bad news, what would he do to her then?

"I swear I will never take this shortcut again," Sakura muttered to herself. She quickly turned in the other direction and was about to run when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

She screamed.

"Hey. Hey! It's me!" a familiar voice said as he turned Sakura to face him.

Sakura found herself staring back at the same amber eyes just hours ago.

"Oh goodness, it's you!" Sakura said as tears now began to stream down her eyes. She was never so relieved to see her arch-rival! Without thinking, she quickly hugged him and began to cry.

"I-I was so scared just now!"

He was evidently shocked and did not know how to react. It felt kind of weird to return the hug. After all, she had been such a pest to him in school.

"H-Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, his hand still unsure of whether to remain in his pocket or to wrap around her shoulders.

Sakura pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "I... I..." She didn't know how to put the incident across, especially when it was to him!

"Where's your bag?" he observed as he eyed her from top-to-toe. It didn't take long for him to figure out. The tears on her face, her trembling body, her missing bag...

"Did you just get robbed? By that guy with that tattoo?"

Sakura looked down sheepishly. No wonder he had such good grades in school, he was really good at figuring things out.

"No wonder I thought his bag looked familiar when he walked past me! I'll catch him. You call the police," he said. Then he quickly turned and ran off after the guy.

"WAIT! LI!" Sakura shouted. "Don't chase after him! He's dangerous! He has a knife!" However, he was soon out of earshot. Sakura quickly ran after him.

* * *

"Li! Li!" Sakura kept calling out his name as she ran after him. However, she couldn't see anybody.

Tired, she slowed down and was soon walking. It then dawned onto her that she was now in the midst of some jungle.

"Oh no. How do I get to the bus station from here?" she said. It was very dark and the streetlight was flickering. Sakura began to get scared again. She quickly whipped out her smart phone, hoping to use Google Map to get her way around.

"What? No battery?!"

Sakura felt like it was all a bad dream. Now she was penniless and lost.

She looked up. Nearby was a small house. Maybe the owner could give her directions.

* * *

"Hello"? Sakura shouted as she pressed the doorbell for the third time. There was still no answer. But she was sure she heard sounds from the house. The faint sound of footsteps.

"Maybe the doorbell isnt working," she wondered. She raised her fist to knock on the door. The moment her fist made contact with the door, it opened.

"Come in." said the owner of the house.


End file.
